Destiny
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: The SEQUEL to Erotic Rain. It's all about destiny.
1. Destiny - Chap. 1

**Destiny**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm back on a writing spree, so here's the sequel to Erotic Rain. I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
**~Mimi~**  
Okay, I was a little upset when I last talked to you, so sue me! You were there, you saw what happened. How exactly did you expect me to act? Yeah, the end of our little experience had come to an abrupt halt, but neither Matt, nor I had was in the right mindset to continue. Needless to say, things have lightened up slightly. Our parents are still a little apprehensive when it all boils down to it, but Matt and I are more excited than ever! There are a few gaps that we have to fill in from there until now, but I'm sure that you're all anxious to hear about it anyway.  
So, I stormed out of the restaurant, that is where the story was left off right? We'll start from there anyway. To be nice, I'll refresh your memory. Hey, that just the kind of person I am. Let's get started then. Oh, wait! Remember when I told you that I began to believe in Destiny? Do you understand yet? If you do, then you've got a keen eye and I commend you. If you don't, you will soon!  
  
"Mimi, wait up!" I heard Matt's voice calling from behind as I stocked toward the parking lot of the restaurant that I had just abruptly left, after causing the scene that Matt and I chose this restaurant to avoid. The funny thing is that we chose the place so that our parents would be forced to act civilized when Matt and I told them the news about the baby. Ha! What a joke! Sure, our parents were shocked, but it was I who caused the seen. We had never anticipated that. "Mimi, wait!" I heard Matt call again. I stopped to wait for him.  
"What Matt? I did what I had to do. Don't try to make me go back there, because I'm telling you now that I'd rather be dead!" I sobbed.  
"Don't worry about it. I my dad the money to pay for dinner. I wasn't planning on going back." he told me, as he reached out his arms and gently embraced my quivering body.  
"That didn't go well at all?" I whispered.  
"It went better than I had expected." Matt told me.  
"What? Were you hoping for World War Three? It was terrible!" I retorted.  
"Yeah, it was terrible." Matt agreed. "But it could have been a lot worse."  
"How so?" I challenged.  
"We're both still alive and we're keeping the baby." he pointed out.  
"But lost the support of our parents." I argued.  
"Give them a few days. They have to get used to the idea." Matt reasoned.  
"As if that'll ever happen." I was the pessimist that evening.  
"It will." Matt assured me.  
"What do we do until then?" I asked.  
"We have a lot of other people to tell..." a sly smirk spread across his face as he thought about how shocked our friends would be after we gave them the news.  
"It definitely has to go better then how it did in there." I pointed back to the restaurant.  
"Definitely!" Matt agreed.  
"So, who do we tell first?" I asked.  
"Everybody!" Matt said simply.  
"Do you have your cell phone on you? I asked. Matt dug in his pocket and handed it to me.  
"Don't hurt those delicate fingers of yours dialling all of those numbers." Matt joked.  
"Are you kidding. With all of the hours of phone time I have under my belt? These fingers were made for dialling!" I announced.  
"Let's do it!" Matt put the keys into the ignition of his car while I dialled the first number.  
  
**~Matt~**  
We were almost off of the freeway when Mimi had made the final call. We had told everyone to meet at my apartment. (I had moved out from under my dad's wing a few months go, much to his disliking.) I was on my own now and I liked having this newfound freedom. Although, paying rent is a bit overrated.  
"All done!" Mimi announced.  
"That's great, but care to make one more?" I asked.  
"Where to?" she asked, a bit confused.  
"We didn't really get to eat all that much at dinner..." I pointed out. Mimi blushed.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay!" I laughed.  
"What do you want?" she picked up the phone again.  
"What else?" I asked as if she was clueless.  
"Oh Matt!" she rolled her eyes when she took notice of my devilish grin.  
"So what, I have this small obsession with pizza, but you do too!" I defended.  
"Whatever." she laughed as she dialled the number. "You almost have to put this number on speed dial.  
"It is..."  
  
**~Mimi~**  
Matt looked down and checked his watch. We were all sitting in his apartment. Davis had been the last to arrive, but now that he was here, it was time to do a repeat performance. Hopefully, the audience would like it a bit more than the critics.  
"The pizza should be here any minute. I don't want to talk on an empty stomach." Matt told everyone.  
"C'mon, what's this all about?" Izzy asked.  
"Yeah, you've got us all here, so spill!" Sora prodded.  
"Not until I eat!" Matt announced happily. There were groans of dissatisfaction among the peanut gallery, but we had to build suspense. It may have been rude of us, but Matt and I were having a blast, watching them all squirm in anticipation. It was like children waiting for Santa Clause.  
"Pizza's here!" Tai called from where he say on the sofa.  
"Thanks Tai. We didn't all here the knock at the door." Yolei said, sarcastically.  
"So it's a good thing I told you then!" Tai replied childishly. I went with Matt to the door to pay for the food and to help set it out on the table. Our news had been temporarily forgotten about while the scavengers flocked to the table, but once everyone had a piece, the spotlight was back on us.  
"So, you have food. Let's hear it!" Davis started.  
"Yeah!" Joe agreed.  
"Tell us now!" Kari demanded. Everyone else erupted into a chorus of "yeah" and "tell us," so Matt and I finally gave in to save ourselves from the noise.  
"Okay, Matt and I have some news!" I started.  
"Really?" Tk asked, sarcastically. Matt shot him a look and the giggles were stifled.  
"We just hope you take it better then our previous audience." Matt muttered.  
"Yeah." I replied in a whisper.  
"Okay, so out with it!" Ken demanded.  
"Mimi and I are..." Matt began.  
"Going steady? That's great!" Yolei cheered.  
"No Yolei. We are, but that's not it." I told her.  
"That's news to me!" Sora called out.  
"Me too! What kind of best friends are you?" Tai added.  
"Congratulations!" Cody praised.  
"Thank you." I said modestly.  
"But that's not it." Matt added.  
"What is it then?" Kari asked.  
"Mimi and I are going to have a baby." Matt's voice lowered to a whisper toward the end of the sentence. I just sat in silence and waited for everybody's reaction.  
"Did I just hear right?" Joe asked.  
"I had to ask myself that same question." Matt laughed.  
"You're..." Sora started.  
"...Pregnant?" Tk finished for her.  
"Congratulations!" Cody called out, really loud this time. Then everyone else chimed in with their blessings.  
"What did your parents say? Have you told them?" Yolei asked. Miss. Curiosity always had to know.  
"Yeah Matt, what did mom and dad say? Come to think of it, weren't you two out to dinner with them tonight?" Tk prodded.  
"As a matter of fact, yes we were." Matt said defensively.  
"And let's just say that we much prefer your reaction." Mimi added.  
"Can we please leave it at that?" Matt asked.  
"Sure thing Matt." Tai agreed.  
  
**~Matt~**  
I didn't expect the evening to get anymore exciting then that. As happy as our friends were for us, they were also very shocked. You have to remember that they didn't even have any idea that Mimi and I were even seeing each other. Anyway, the night slowly settled down and all of my guests started leaving until it was only Mimi and I, as well as Tai and Sora left.  
"I can't believe that you and Matt are having a baby!" Sora told Mimi again.  
"I can't either!" Mimi admitted.  
"When did you find out?" Tai asked.  
"This afternoon." Matt replied.  
"Really? That soon?" Sora was surprised.  
"We spent the whole afternoon at the clinic. It's been a very long day." Mimi sighed.  
"I'll bet!" Tai laughed.  
"So, what do you think about the whole thing?" Sora asked.  
"It was sure a surprise." Mimi admitted.  
"But we like to attribute it to destiny." Matt smiled.  
  
**END OF PART 1  
~MPF**  
  



	2. Destiny - Chap. 2

**Destiny: Part 2**

**~Mimi~**  
Anybody care for round two? The evening after the party at Matt's with all of the other Digidestined, we had decided to get our parents together again for another shot. I for one was feeling really sorry about my performance the night before and I know that Matt was too. We wanted having this baby to be something good. It is to the two of us of course, and maybe I was being a bit foolish when I thought that our parents would feel exactly the same way. However, that was not the case, but regardless of the activities that took place last night, it was all water under the bridge. We both hoped that a peaceful night with all of us sitting around for coffee at the apartment would give us a better chance at talking about the situation rationally. So, what happened? Let me show you...  
A knock at the apartment door was one that Matt and I were both anxiously awaiting that evening, but it was also something that we had both been dreading since we called our parents that morning to make amends. We had scheduled our second meeting for eight 'o' clock and sure enough, as the clock struck eight, there was the knock.  
"Mom, dad, come on in." Matt greeted his parents as nicely as possible.  
"Can I take your coats?" I offered.  
"Thank you Mimi. That would be great." Matt's mother replied. I quickly disappeared into the other room with the coats in hand, as Matt showed his parents to the main room and then answered my parents' call for entry.  
"Hi mama. Hello papa!" I greeted them cheerfully and kissed them both on the cheek. It was Matt's turn to do away with the coats and lead my parents in to join Mr. Ishida and Miss. Takashi.  
"I guess we should just get right into it." Matt bluntly suggested as he re-entered the room. I shot him an annoyed glance. I didn't appreciate his rudeness. If we were going to start this we had to do it right.  
"I want to start off by apologizing to all of you for acting the way I did last night. It was extremely inappropriate and I am sorry." I began.  
"No, Mimi, we also have to apologize to the two of you. We reacted that way because we love you and worry for your safety, but you are both responsible adults more or less, and we have to believe that you have thought this over thoroughly. We talked about this after you left and we came to the conclusion that we are also to blame for last night's fiasco." Matt's dad spoke for the adults.  
"We accept your apology." Matt told them and I nodded in agreement.  
"We do too." my mom replied.  
"So, where exactly does that leave us?" I asked.  
"Back at the beginning I suppose." Matt replied.  
"Well, mom, dad, Matt and I are going to have this baby." I restated.  
"We didn't think that you would have changed your mind." my dad answered honestly.  
"And to tell you the truth, the prospect of becoming a grandmother really excites me. It scares me to think of how old I am getting, but it does excite me!" my mom chimed in.  
"We do have a lot to talk about though." Matt's dad reminded us.  
"We know dad." Matt agreed... That was the start of a conversation in which Matt and I would have liked to believe that we had all of the answers to, but we were very much surprised at some of the topics that were brought to the surface.  
  
**~Matt~**  
"First of all, the thing that has been on all of our minds has been the issue of school. Are you prepared to finish high school at least?" my mom asked.  
"Of course mom!" I replied.  
"We're both finishing high school and we still have plans to go to college too." Mimi added.  
"Do you realize how difficult it will be to attend a university as teenage parents?" Mimi's mom asked.  
"Yeah, but a lot of teens do it. We wouldn't exactly be the first teenage parents in the world." I responded.  
"Not to mention how difficult it will be for Mimi to be a pregnant woman in high school. It is good that you'll be out of school before the baby is actually born, but you have to consider the strain that this is going to put on your body, and emotions. People are going to ask a lot of questions and you will probably be ridiculed and tormented for this as well Mimi." her father pointed out.  
"I'll be able to handle it papa." Mimi assured her father. "I'll probably have to drop out of my phys ed class, but I only need another two credits to graduate anyway, so I can drop class and still end up with an extra credit from the three classes I already have." she explained.  
"We'll deal with things as we go. We'll be okay." I insisted.  
"Matt, have you really given this any thought? I have no doubt that you will be able to handle this, but it's going to take a lot more work and dedication then you seem to think it will." my dad scolded.  
"Speaking of work, what are you two considering?" Mimi's mom asked.  
"I still want to play my music, but I guess I'll have to find something a little more stable." I realized.  
"I still want to go into fashion. I'll have to spend a few months at home with the baby, but I can still sew from here and after that, who knows?" Mimi told the adults.  
"Those are both fabulous careers to consider, but Matt was right in thinking that you'll need a more stable job." her father pointed out.  
"I guess I always thought that I would be in music. I never really thought about what having a child would restrict." I admitted. I was all for having this baby, but could I handle setting aside my guitar for a baby bottle and a box of diapers?  
  
**~Mimi~**  
"Where will you live?" my mom asked suddenly. "Will you stay here?"  
"Matt and I thought that I could move in with him, yes." I replied.  
"This is a one-bedroom apartment." Matt's mother said.  
"We know." Matt declared.  
"It'll be fine for the first few months, but you'll have to start looking for a bigger place." my dad suggested.  
"We can't afford a bigger place at the moment." Matt told everyone.  
"You'll have to start saving then." his mom countered. This was beginning to become an attack.  
"We do have a lot to buy Matt..." I pointed out. "We have to think of diapers, toys, a crib, clothes, food, and a whole lot of other things. This isn't going to be cheap." I realized for the first time.  
"We are willing to give you a hand with some of the expenses, but for the most part we're going to leave you two on your own" Mr. Ishida told us.  
"Wow!" Matt sighed.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked. "There's so much involved. I thought that we were going to be okay." I sobbed.  
"We will be fine." Matt insisted. "We're just going to have to start preparing now. I'll get another part-time job and you can still baby-sit for your clients. We're not going to be able to have all of the luxuries that we want, but it's a start."  
"That's the spirit!" my dad cheered.  
"There is no doubt in either of our minds that the two of you will make wonderful parents. We'll be there to help you in any way we can, and I'm sure that your friends will be around to lend a hand as well. Congratulations, darlings!" Matt's mom finished.  
"Thank you! You're support means so much to us." I admitted.  
"Yes, thank you so much for everything that you do for us." Matt added.  
"Oh, one more thing. Are the two of you planning on getting married?" my mom asked.  
"Of course!" I replied.  
"No." Matt said simultaneously  
"No?" I cried out in shock. All eyes were on Matt as we waited for him to respond to the question.  
"I love you Mimi. There is not an ounce of doubt in my mind when I say those words, but I can tell you that I am definitely not ready to be married right now." Matt replied.  
"So, what you're telling me is that I'm good enough to knock up, but I'm not good enough to spend the rest of your life with?" I fumed. It was then that our parents took their cue to leave.  
"We'll call you later." my mom whispered before walking out the door.  
"Mimi! I can't believe that that's what you think!" Matt cried.  
"That's basically what you said!" I yelled.  
"It is not! I simply said that I'm not ready to be married yet. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you and I will. It's just not going to be formalized for a while. Why is that such a problem?" he asked.  
"The problem is that my child is going to be a bastard!" Mimi sobbed as she yelled.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER TWO  
~MPF**  
  



	3. Destiny - Chap. 3

**Destiny: Part 3**

**~Matt~**  
"Why do you have to think like that. Can't you see the positive things rather than focus on the negative?" I replied. I had just told Mimi that I wasn't ready to get married. Our parents had taken their leave. They must have known that this was going to get ugly. That last comment about our kid being a bastard really took me for a loop, but why does it matter as long as the conception was fulfilled during the highest and most meaningful expression of love that two people can share.  
"Where is the positive in the fact that you just blatantly told me that you didn't want to marry me?" Mimi still sobbed.  
"I didn't say that I would never marry you. I said that I didn't want to get married right this minute. We're only seventeen!" I reasoned.  
"What's the difference? We're seventeen and we're having a baby!" Mimi cried.  
"But marriage is a commitment!" It was right there that I said the worst possible thing that I could have ever said. I watched as Mimi went completely pale. She stood there, not blinking, not breathing, not moving, only staring at me. Then she went from ghost white to fire engine red, as she became flushed with anger.  
"I can't believe that you just said that!" she gasped.  
"Mimi, I-" I started, but she cut me off.  
"Are you implying that after I have this baby you're going to move on? Are you saying that you're going to leave me alone to raise this kid? We're not getting married now because it's too big of a commitment? What the hell do you call this? This is as big as it's going to get!" she yelled, pointing at her pregnant belly.  
"Mimi..." I tried again.  
"Don't even talk to me! You put your foot in your mouth big time Yamato Ishida. So much so, that I can even see the toe coming out of your ass!" With that said, Mimi, not surprisingly, headed for the door and slammed it on her way out.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
I had no idea where I was going to go. All I knew was that I couldn't stay in that apartment for one second more. Matt's attitude toward the marriage and parenting issues that were plaguing our lives right now was hideous! I thought I knew him, but now, I'm starting to think that there is a whole lot more to learn.  
I can be reasonable. In fact, I am totally aware of our situation. A wedding costs thousands of dollars and with all of the things that we have to worry about getting for the baby, heck, even before the baby, we were broke! It's not the fact that we weren't going to get married right away. We could get married ten years from now and I wouldn't give a flying fuck. It's just the fact that he said that he didn't want to be married right now. I would have thought that he would jump at the chance, like I knew I would have.  
I ended up driving to Sora's house. I knew that she would be home and that I would be able to talk to her about all this.  
"Hi Sora." I said sheepishly after she answered the door.  
"Mimi! I thought that you and Matt had your parents over tonight."  
"We did, but they left after Matt and I started to fight." With that said, Sora opened the door wider and ushered me inside. A fight was not a good thing. Sora knew that she would be in for a long night.  
"What happened Mimi?" Sora asked sweetly. I sighed as I sat on the couch and began recounting the events of this evening.  
  
**~Sora~**  
"He said what!" I freaked when Mimi told me.  
"That getting married was too much of a commitment for him." she repeated, in tears.  
"You're having his god damn baby!" I yelled. I knew I was just adding fuel to the fire, but Matt had pissed me off. I wasn't even there when all of this happened, but his name is still mud right now.  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I know Matt loves me and that he'll be a great father, but I'm afraid that he's having second thoughts about this whole thing." Mimi told me.  
"Now is not the time to be having second thoughts! He should have thought of that before he got you into bed!" I fumed.  
"Actually, it wasn't in a bed." she smiled.  
"What?" I asked, the conversation had suddenly jumped to a whole new level. I wasn't angry though, because this was juicy information. "Spill Meems!"  
"I haven't had any time to tell you with everything that has been going on. You're going to get mad when I do though." she told me.  
"Why would I get mad?" I asked.  
"Because the night we made love was the same night that you were suppose to come over and spend the night with me." she admitted  
"It was that weekend? You lied to me?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Mimi replied.  
"Oh well!" I shrugged. "I want details!"  
  
**~Mimi~**  
"What do you want to know. There's nothing to tell really." I assured her  
"I want to know everything!" Sora exclaimed.  
"It's kind of personal Sora." I reasoned.  
"I won't tell." she promised.  
"I'm not worried about you telling. I just don't think this is a very good topic of conversation." I told her.  
"Fine, just tell me how it was then. I'm a virgin. I need details!" she whined.  
"It was.... um.... good?" I managed.  
"So, do you think you'll go back and see Matt?" she asked.  
"Actually, I was hoping that I would be able to spend the night with you Sora." I told her.  
"Of course you can, but tomorrow you're going to talk to Matt." Sora ordered. "You guys have to resolve this thing."  
"Okay, I'll go and see him tomorrow morning, but for the rest of the night I don't even want to think about him." I told my best friend. *I wonder where he is anyway...*  
  
**~Matt~**  
Since I didn't expect Mimi to be coming back to the apartment any time soon. I decided to spend some quality time with my best friend. I was hoping that he would be able to give me some advice. What a minute? You all know who my best friend is right? I was talking about Tai and I was hoping that he could give me some advice? I am definitely way to upset to think straight! The thing is, Tai surprisingly did give me some good advice. Well, there's a first time for everything...  
"Hey Tai, what are you doing?" I asked after he opened the door of his apartment.  
"I was just heading down to the park to play some soccer. Do you want to come?" he asked.  
"Sure." I replied.  
"Why so glum chum?" he asked, once we had gotten down to the park. I hadn't been very social on the way here and even Tai could pick up on the fact that something wasn't right.  
"Mimi and I had a fight this evening." I confided.  
"Trouble in paradise! Do tell!" Tai prodded.  
"You've been hanging around Sora for way too long my friend. She's turned you into the gossip king!" I laughed.  
"Whatever! What's up with the lovebirds?" he asked again.  
"I told Mimi that I didn't want to get married because it was too much of a commitment. As soon as I said it, I knew that I had made a mistake, but the thing is, I really do think that way." I told him.  
"You're having a baby and you're afraid to commit? You have some issues man!" Tai replied, as he shot the ball toward me.  
"I know! Having this baby is tough enough, but I don't know if I can marry her." I admitted.  
"Do you love Mimi?" Tai asked.  
"What kind of a question is that?" I kicked the ball back his way.  
"Do you love her?" he asked again.  
"Of course I do." I replied.  
"Then what's the problem?" he retorted. I sighed and received the ball as Tai kicked the ball back.  
"I know that I can be a kick ass father, but I'm afraid that I am going to fail as a husband. I'm afraid that I'm going to make a mistake. My decisions will not only affect me, but two other people's lives as well. I don't know if I can do it!" I said.  
  
**~Tai~**  
It was then that I said something really supportive. I really surprised Matt with my words of wisdom and doubly surprised myself. Where these inspirational parables came to me, I have no idea, but it gave Matt the kick he needed to act.  
"Matt, no one expects you to be perfect, Mimi especially. She knows that there are going to be problems, but I know that she is willing to face those problems head on, as long as you are by her side. Marriage is a bond that holds tight through better or for worse. I bet Mimi is thinking the exact same way that you are. Think of it this way, after you're married, they won't just be your problems, your fears, they'll be problems and fears that belong to the both of you."  
"Did those words just come out of your mouth?" Matt asked me.  
"I think so?" I blushed.  
"Tai, that is the most sense that you have ever made in your whole entire lifetime!" Matt laughed.  
"I'll take that as a complement!" I replied. Matt kicked the ball hard and sent me running for it, while he headed in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" I called to him.  
"I have an engagement ring to buy!" he yelled back. I just smiled. "You're a good man Yamato. I wish you all the best."  
  
**THE END  
~MPF**  
  



	4. Destiny - Chap. 4

**Destiny: Part 4**

**~Matt~**  
Unfortunately, after I had the little chat with Tai in the park, I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize what time it was. It wasn't until I had driven onto the highway that I realized that there wouldn't be a single jewellery store opened at 11:30 at night. So, reluctantly, I turned back and headed for home. It was probably for the best anyway because I also came to the conclusion that I didn't know what the hell I was looking for. I decided that I needed help, and who better to help me look for an exquisite, Mimi style, engagement ring, then her very own best friend, Sora. I figured that with both of us knowing Mimi so well, we couldn't possibly go wrong.  
"I can't believe that Tai of all people changed your mind about this Matt." Sora said as soon as she dropped into the passenger seat of my car. I had called her this morning with all of the details.  
"I can't believe it myself." I replied.  
"The worst part of it all was trying to hide my excitement from Mimi after you called. You're lucky that she decided to go out to breakfast with her mother, otherwise you would have had a hell of a time picking me up." she continued.  
"Luck had nothing to do with it Sora." I told her. "Mrs. Tachikawa was delighted to invite Mimi to breakfast after I called her this morning with my plans for the day.  
"You sly little devil!" Sora smirked. "Way to be on top of everything Ishida!" she complemented.  
"Not everything." I corrected her. "I still haven't decided how I'm going to propose. It's got to be something big, to make up for my stupidity."  
"You'll think of something Matt. I have complete faith in you." Sora encouraged.  
"Thanks Sora. This really means a lot to me." I told her.  
"I'm just happy that you included me in this little mission. I only wish that I could be there to see Mimi's face when you pop the question." she replied.  
"Well, I will be there, and I can't wait!" I said.  
  
**~Sora~**  
As soon as we pulled into the parking lot at the mall Matt got tense. There's something about shopping that ceases a guy's muscles. I figured that it was either the mall or the concept of buying the engagement ring. This was a big step for the both of them, but for Matt especially. It was stage one in what would turn out to be a lifelong commitment, and we all know how Matt feels about commitment.  
"What am I doing Sora?" Matt asked, as we stepped outside of the car.  
"You're walking through those doors and then we'll make our way to the jewellery store where you can pick out the ring. I replied, pointing toward the main entrance of the Odiba Shopping Mall.  
"Duh, but what am I doing at a mall? I hate malls!" he whined.  
"Oh the sacrifices we make for those that we love." I mused.  
"I should be made a saint." he boasted.  
"For stepping inside of a mall? You're dreaming." I laughed.  
"No, I should be made a saint because I'm marrying an angel." he corrected me.  
"Devils don't become saints Matt." I challenged.  
"This one does." he replied. "Now let's go get that ring so that we can get out of here."  
"Whoa, this isn't a race Matt. Take you're time with this." I said.  
"Yes mom!" he retorted.  
"Thank God I'm not!" I shot back.  
"I agree!" he said.  
*I'm doing this for Mimi* I reminded myself as Matt and I headed into the mall.  
  
**~Matt~**  
"They're all so beautiful!" Sora gasped, as soon as we entered the store.  
"And all really expensive." I added, checking out the prices of the rocks shown in the display cases. "But money doesn't matter. I want Mimi to have the best." I decided.  
"That's the attitude Matt!" Sora commended me. The sales associate must have thought that I had the right attitude too, because as soon as I said that, he came running.  
"Can I help you with something?" the short, bald man asked.  
"Yes, my friend and I are trying to pick out an engagement ring for my girlfriend." I told him.  
"Ah, young love blossoming into so much more with the sacred vow of marriage." the man sighed.  
"Yeah... right..." that mushy crap was making me sick.  
"I have the perfect ring for such an occasion." the associate said.  
"That's a relief. I was so scared that the jewellery store would be out of perfect rings for this occasion." I said, sarcastically. Sora shot me a warning glance. I had never made her angry before. It was kind of fun!  
"We would be very grateful if you would show us some of your diamonds." Sora said on my behalf.  
"Yes, very grateful." I echoed. We followed baldy to the back of the store where the diamond display case stood. I must admit that I expected the guy to jerk us around a bit, but the first ring that he showed me ended up being the one I wanted. Sora completely agreed with me. It was the perfect ring for this occasion. It sure as hell put a big dent in my pocket book and it's not like I really needed any extra expenses at that particular time in my life, but it was one of those things that you just had to have.  
"It's beautiful Matt! Mimi is going to love it!" Sora told me.  
"I hope so." I replied.  
"You have absolutely nothing to worry about." she insisted.  
"I know. I just have to come up with a proposal that's as beautiful as the ring." I said.  
  
I dropped Sora off back at her house and then headed back to my apartment, where I was to focus totally on preparing the amazing proposal that I was going to give this evening. The problem was, I ended up focusing on everything else but the proposal. I couldn't think of anything! It was then that I decided to take a long shot. Tai had probably already drained his brain giving me the advice that he did last night, but I figured that it was worth a try, so I called him.  
  
**~Tai~**  
"How come I've turned into the advice guy all of the sudden." I asked Matt, who was on the other end of the line.  
"I figured that you might be on a weird streak of some sort. Look, all I'm asking is for some ideas." he replied.  
"Okay, but don't get too used to this Matt." I warned him.  
"Don't worry Tai. I promise never to ask you to use your head again if you just help me out with this." he said.  
"Okay, so what exactly do you want?" I asked.  
"I need to find a great, romantic way to propose to Mimi tonight. After all of the shit that I've put her through, I think she deserves that much." he told me.  
"Here I go Matt. I am searching the depths of my mind to come up with the perfect answer for you." I said.  
"Oh brother!" he groaned.  
"Music to my ears!" I laughed.  
"Whatever."  
"Hey Matt, that's it!" I exclaimed.  
"What's it?" he asked.  
"I think that you're turning into the stupid one these days Matt. You're a musician. Write her a song." I told him.  
"Do you know how long that will take? You know how much of a perfectionist I am when it comes to my music Tai." he snapped.  
"Matt, it doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to come from your heart." I concluded.  
"I don't know what the hell happened to you Tai, but I'm starting to see you as an all knowing guru." Matt said before he hung up the phone.  
  
**~Matt~**  
What had taken me hours of thinking to come up with absolutely nothing, took Tai five minutes to come up with something that was absolutely perfect. What he had said at the end of the conversation really got to me too. That's two days in a row now. It's kind of scary when you think about it. "It doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to come from your heart." I swear, he must be reading Dear Abby or something. Anyway, I took his advice and wrote the song. It turned out really good too. I just hoped and prayed that Mimi would think the same way when I sing it to her tonight.  
I decided on a romantic moonlit picnic in the park. It was a nice warm evening and the scenery would be perfect. For the rest of the day, I slaved over the stove to prepare food that was romantic, tasted good and was easy to carry in a basket and clean up afterwards. After all of that was complete, I grabbed the blindfold and went to pick up Mimi from her parent's house.  
"Where are we going?" she asked as soon as I had arrived.  
"You'll soon see." I promised, while I slipped the blindfold over her eyes.  
"Just make sure that you don't let go of me while I'm wearing this. I don't want to fall or anything." she said.  
"I won't let you fall honey." I replied.  
We climbed into my car, Mimi still blindfolded and drove to the park, where I had already chosen the perfect spot for my little performance. I lead her down a path to my secret place, then I leaned her up against a tree while I made sure that everything was set up and perfect before I pulled off her screen.  
"Matt!" she gasped. "It's beautiful." she whispered, as she surveyed all of my work.  
"Not as beautiful as you." I replied. I then stole the first kiss that I had had in two days. "Come and sit." I motioned toward the blanket.  
"This is so perfect! The light of the moon, the candles, the food, Matt I can't believe you did all this for me." she said.  
"It's not over yet." I told her. The time had come and I walked over behind the tree. where I had hidden my guitar.  
"A moonlit serenade!" she squealed with delight as I began to play my sweet melody and sing:  
  


_Under the moonlight  
I see your smiling face  
I know this is the right time  
This is the perfect place  
Inside me is this feeling  
And I want to let it show  
A feeling that controls me  
And I want to let you know.  
That a love for you, everlasting  
Burns deep within my soul.  
A love for you  
Burns deep with in my soul_

  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, you are my light, my love, my life. You are a part of me, a part of my soul and I want that forever. Mimi, will you marry me?" I asked in a whisper and placed the diamond ring on her finger.  
"Matt!" she sobbed as she stared deep into my eyes. "Yes!" she cried. Tears of joy streamed down both of our faces as he held each other and kissed passionately in the dim light of the moon.  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 4  
~MPF**

  



	5. Destiny - Chap. 5

**Destiny: Part 5**

**~Mimi~**  
I have so much to tell you! These past few months have been crazy, so you'll have to bare with me because I don't want to skip a single detail. Wasn't it wonderful how Matt proposed to me? That song was truly amazing! I can't begin to describe all that I felt that night, as we kissed each other under the moonlit sky. It all seems so long ago now though because we've been busy with all of these wedding plans, plus getting everything ready for the baby! The date has been set for a while now and I am only a few weeks away from my fantasy summer wedding! Can you believe that we decided to get married on the beach? It's going to be so romantic! Oh, and did I mention that we got our wedding present from our parents early? Yeah, they bought us a house!  
Matt and I were so surprised! They came over to the apartment and blindfolded the both of us until they pulled in front of this quaint little house. We fell in love with it almost immediately and then we nearly keeled over when they told us that it was ours! The whole gang helped us to move in, (not that we had much to move), but now we don't have to worry about not having enough space for everything once the baby arrives.  
The baby? The new addition to our family is set to arrive about a month and a half after the wedding. It'll give Matt and I a little while to get somewhat settled into married life and to recover from an exhausting honeymoon, (if you know what I mean). Everyone has been great with helping us to get everything ready, but enough of my rambling. See for yourself. I hope that you don't become as stressed out as I am after going through it all.  
  
"So, we have everything picked out, except for the flowers, cake, and most important, my dress," I recapped for Matt, as I checked over our "Wedding List."  
"And we still need a crib, a highchair, and a whole bunch of little accessories." Matt added. He was going through our "Baby List." "Not to mention that we still have to get everyone together to paint and decorate the nursery."  
"We'll get it all done." I assured him.  
"It's not like we have a choice." Matt answered. "The wedding and the baby are coming up fast."  
"You have to admit, it is really exciting!" I shuttered in anticipation at the thought.  
"I agree." Matt laughed. "We're not going to be able to top this one, I don't think."  
"We have our whole life ahead of us to top it." I reminded him. "Let's just stay focused on the tasks at hand right now though."  
"You're right. So, when do you want to start painting?" he asked.  
"We'll have to see when everyone is available." I replied.  
"No, we're going to set a date, and then who ever comes to help, can help." Matt corrected me. "If we wait to fit everyone's schedules, this room will never get finished.  
"You're probably right. Why don't we get started next weekend? Most of the wedding things should be done by then." I suggested.  
"Sounds good to me!" Matt agreed.  
"Great! Now that that's settled, I have to go and meet Sora and Kari!"  
  
**~Matt~**  
"Happy dress hunting!" I called after my future wife, as she made her way out the door. "Please God, let her find a dress that she likes!" I sighed. We had already been shopping twice together, but Mimi had this picture perfect dress in mind and refused to settle for anything less. It's driving me crazy!!! There is a mixture of wedding and baby books sitting in every room in the house. I'm excited about all of this, but I just wish that we could get it all over with.  
"I guess you might as well call everyone with the plans for next weekend." I told myself, then headed over to grab the phone. I began dialling Tai's number and then had a change in mind and hung up the phone. Instead, I headed over to the computer. Why waste time calling everyone on the phone when I can send them all the same email? It would probably be the only way to get a hold of Izzy anyway.  
"Matt, you are a genius!" I commended myself for my bright idea, as I hit the "send" button. "Now, to relax until Mimi gets home!"  
  
"Matt open up!" were the words that jolted me out of my nap. I reluctantly got up from my place on the couch and made my way to the door.  
"Hey!" Joe beamed when I opened the door. Or, at least it sounded like Joe. I couldn't tell because the highchair he was carrying was blocking his face.  
"What's this?" I asked, as I moved aside and allowed him into the house.  
"A highchair." Joe replied, as he sat it down and then shut the door behind him.  
"No kidding Joe, but why is it here?" I asked.  
"Well, my mom was talking to your mom about the baby and somehow it came up that you still needed a highchair. My mom is a packrat and never throws anything away. We had this in the attic. Both Jim and I used it when we were little, but now, mom says that you and Mimi can have it, since she has no use for it anymore." Joe exclaimed.  
"Wow! Well, thanks Joe and thank your mother too!" I said.  
Joe nodded. "I will!"  
"Did you want to stay for a while? Mimi is gone dress shopping again and I could use the company." I hinted.  
"I'd really like to Matt, but I'm heading down to the hospital for a while. I just thought I'd drop the chair off on my way. Maybe we can get together later?" Joe suggested.  
"Sure, sounds great!" I replied.  
"Good! So, I'll give you a call later then. See you Matt!" Joe waved before heading out the door.  
"By Joe. Thanks again for the highchair. That's one more item off the list."  
"No problem! I was happy to help! Catch you later!" he said again before making his way to his car.  
"Now what am I going to do?" I asked myself after I had watched Joe drive away. I decided to go and cross "highchair" off of the Baby List, I moved the chair into the kitchen and out of the way of everything else, I picked up my guitar and started tinkering for a while, but I still wasn't satisfied. Finally, I decided to try that nap again.  
"Might as well get all the sleep I can now. When the baby comes, I won't get any."  
  
**~Mimi~**  
"It's hopeless! I've already been shopping three times now and I still can't find a dress! I whined.  
"You'll find one soon Mimi." Kari promised.  
"Yeah, you'll find one." Sora agreed. "But I still don't see what was wrong with that last one you tried on. It looked great on you."  
"It did look good and I liked it, but I felt as if it was missing something." I replied. Just like all of the other dresses I had tried on. They were all missing something! Matt was already fed up with this and now, I wasn't too far off. I am way to much of a perfectionist!  
"You're way too much of a perfectionist Mimi." Kari voiced my thoughts.  
"I know!" I admitted. "I just want everything to be perfect."  
"It will be!" Sora assured me. "There is no possible way that your wedding day cannot be perfect. It's your wedding day for God sake!"  
"I know you're right." I told her. "It's just, I have this picture of a dress in my mind and sort of refuse to settle for anything less."  
"Well, what does this dress look like? If we know what your thinking of maybe we can be of more help to you." Kari suggested.  
"Sort of like this!" I said, reaching into my purse and pulling out a picture of my dream gown.  
"That is gorgeous!" Sora gasped.  
"Isn't it though?" I beamed.  
"Yeah, it's kind of like that one in the window!" Kari pointed to the front of the shop, toward a manikin on display.  
"Oh my God! That's it! How could I have missed it?" I shrieked. "That's the one I want!" I told the salesperson.  
"Good choice Mimi!" Sora said, as we watched the lady take it off of the rack and bring it over to the counter.  
"I can't wait to show Matt!" I exclaimed, as I gave the lady my Visa. The dress cost a little more than I had originally intended to spend, but I had to have it! I had finally found my dress!  
  
**~Matt~**  
"So, what do you think?" Mimi asked. I knew that this was a test. The first of many more to come.  
"You look beautiful Mimi!" I said and it's a good thing that I meant it.  
"I can't believe that I found it!" Mimi said. "I knew that I was being picky, but I also knew that I would find my dream dress. It was destiny!"  
"Thank God you did!" I sighed.  
"What's that suppose to mean Matt?" she asked.  
"It meant that now we can cross the dress off of the list, that's all." There was half a truth in that.  
"Well, now all we need is the flowers and the cake. I can take care of both of those tomorrow." Mimi said.  
"Sounds great to me! Getting all the wedding plans over and done with would be great!"  
"Yeah, then we can focus specifically on the babies things." Mimi smiled at the thought of the baby.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I crossed highchair off of the list this afternoon."  
"You did?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, Mrs. Kido had Joe send over the one that he and Jim used when they were kids." I explained.  
"That was so sweet of her. We're going to have to send her a thank you gift." Mimi said.  
"Shall we start a new list?" I joked.  
"No, no more lists." Mimi groaned. "I'll just make a mental note of it!"  
"You do that!" I laughed and then stole a kiss from my future wife.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
I was on a mission the day after I bought my dress. Matt and I took care of the cake and the flowers, just like we planned on doing. We also managed to get to the Baby Outlet to buy a crib and a few of those little things, bibs, toys etc. There was still a lot that we needed, but at least we were able to make a considerable dent. Oh, and I even remembered to send Mrs. Kido the tank you gift. Things were finally coming together and it will not be long before we added the finishing touches. After all, it was destiny!  
  
**End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note:** I was planning on finishing this fic up in 5 parts, but lucky for you, you get to wait for another installment. Find out what happens in part 6, the conclusion to Destiny.  
  
**~MPF**


	6. Destiny - Conclusion

**Destiny: Part 6**

**~Matt~**  
"C'mon Mimi, you'll be alright, just relax." I repeated over and over again.  
"How am I suppose to relax? This is killing me!" she screamed, as she squeezed my hand harder and harder. She had already cut off all of the circulation and it is just a matter of time before it falls off completely. I don't blame her though. This whole thing took as all by surprise. The baby wasn't due for another month and a half, so everyone was scared. At least it'll be a wedding to remember.  
If you're wondering what I'm talking about, don't! It's too confusing to explain, but I guess if you must know, Mimi is having the baby way too early! What's worse is that she went into labour right after we said 'I do.' It was timed perfectly. I'm not going anywhere for a while so I guess it'll be me getting you caught up for the most part. Mimi's dealing with a lot right now, if you know what I mean. I guess I'll start you right where we left off the last time, the painting of the baby's room. From there I'll cover the major events only. You don't want to hear about the small stuff anyway.  
  
"Joe, you're getting more paint on yourself than you are on the wall." Mimi noticed as she bent over to coat her roller in another layer of soft, mint-green paint. The gang had all come over as planned to help decorate what was going to be the baby's room. Surprisingly, everyone was able to make it on the day that we had assigned.  
"Sorry Mimi, I'm not exactly an artist." Joe sighed, his embarrassment was evident by the slight blush in his cheeks, as he looked down at the green mess all over what used to be white coveralls.  
"You don't exactly have to be an artist to stick paint up on a wall." Tai countered.  
"Well, we can't all be as perfect as you, now can we Tai?" Joe shot back.  
"Will you two just shut up and paint. We should have been done already." Kari said.  
"We still have another coat of paint and wallpapering to do." Yolei reminded everyone.  
In order to accommodate all of the helpers, we had broken everyone up into teams. Since there were twelve of us working on the room, the teams were divided into three groups of four. Mimi, Tai, Joe and Kari were taking care of the first coat, Yolei, Cody, Izzy and Davis were applying the second and myself, Ken, Sora and Tk were going to put up the wallpaper.  
"We did plan of having the whole room finished by the end of the day." I added.  
"The way this is going, we may not even have completed the first coat." Cody muttered.  
"We'll get there eventually." Sora comforted, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"I know we will, it's just that there is so much more that has to be done before all of this happens." I replied.  
"Yeah, like planning the stag!" Davis exclaimed, which had all the guys cheering afterward.  
"Forget the stag." Mimi voice piped up. "We're waiting for the bachelorise party!"  
"That's right! Bring on the male strippers!" Kari shouted gleefully.  
"There is no way in hell that my little sister is watching male strippers!" Tai told Kari.  
"Neither is my fiancee!" I chimed in.  
"There's nothing either of you can do about it." Kari retorted.  
"That's right, because you're not going to be there." Mimi reminded us.  
"They've got you there." Izzy laughed.  
"That's just a minor technicality." I joked.  
"What are you going to do, try to infiltrate the party dressed as women?" Yolei asked.  
"I wouldn't put it passed them!" Sora teased.  
"Oh please don't even go there." Davis begged. "Matt and Tai as women is one mental picture that I'd like to keep out of my head. That set the whole room in an uproar. The good thing about our little quarrel is that it passed the time. The first group was able to finish and allow the paint to dry by the time we had finished discussing the parties. The second team worked a lot quicker and then we were finally able to hand the soft pink and blue, teddy bear patterned wallpaper. The room looked fantastic!  
  
**~Mimi~**  
"The room did look really good when it was all finished. We were all very proud of our accomplishment. It was a great time and I'm sure that once this baby pushes it's way through (which I hope is soon), he or she will be just as proud to have such a nicely decorated room.  
"I'm going to need your help with the next thing on the list honey." Matt told me.  
"I'll help in between contractions." I replied, laughing. The next thing we have to tell you about is the 'last night as single people parties' that took place last night and since Matt didn't go through with his plan and showed up dressed as a woman, he can't be the one to tell you what went on. I'll do my best to relay everything that went on, but I am in a kind of predicament, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Pass the champagne over here!" Yolei called over the voices of all the women packed inside Sora's apartment. Technically, we were all under the legal drinking age, but since it was a special occasion, our mothers looked the other way. I was able to have a few sips, but I didn't want to affect the baby in anyway, so I generally stayed away from it.  
"Here you go Yolei." Kari handed over the bottle after topping her own glass off first.  
"Isn't this great?" Sora asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm having a great time!" I replied. The truth of the matter was that I would have rather spent the night with Matt, but superstition, or rules as my mother likes to call them are rules and so I had to deal with the fact that I wouldn't see Matt before we were together at the alter, or foot of the water, as it was. "I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow."  
"Relax Sweetheart, the forecast calls for perfectly sunny and blue skies. You have nothing to worry about." my mom consoled.  
"I hope you're right." I sighed. Having a beach-wedding on a rainy day would not be my idea of fun. A ring of the doorbell suddenly grabbed my attention.  
"Bring on the strippers!" Kari cheered.  
The rest of the night was full of screaming girls as they poked and prodded at the bodies of dancing mean, constantly cheering for more. I won't get into details, but I will say that Kari probably had the most fun...  
  
**~Matt~**  
"Champagne and male strippers was all that you could come up with Mimi?" I asked as she completed her story.  
"As if you did any better Yamato." she shot back, before launching into another episode of contractions and once again squeezing the hell out of my poor hand. Something tells me that I'm not going to be playing the guitar for a while after this is all over.  
"I certainly did do better." I boasted, after that set of contractions was over.  
"Really?" Mimi prodded.  
"Beer and FEMALE strippers!" Mimi rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Chug, chug, chug, chug." All of the guys chanted as Tai drank right from the keg. He finally stood and lifted the empty keg over his head in victory as the crowd erupted into a cheering frenzy. Needless to say that after that episode, my best man was out of commission for the remainder of the evening.  
"Well son, how does it feel being the last night that you will ever be single again?" my dad asked.  
"It feels great dad!" I replied. "I just wish that Mimi was here to enjoy it with me."  
"What sense does that make?" he asked.  
"I've always hated being away from Mimi and today is no exception. That's why I'm marrying her. It kills me when we're apart. I love her that much." I explained.  
"You're a good man Matt and Mimi is a lucky girl." dad said.  
"Thanks dad." I smiled. Joe and Izzy approached me next with huge smiles on their faces.  
"Hey Matt!" they greeted me in unison.  
"Did you two have a little bit too much to drink?" I asked.  
"No, but we have a surprise for you." Izzy said.  
"I'm afraid to ask."  
"Surprise!" Joe yelled. The two stepped aside, making a path for two strippers in police uniforms.  
"You're under arrest Mr. Ishida and you're punishment is cruel and unusual torture" They cuffed me and I'm not saying any more...  
  
**~Mimi~**  
The next time we saw each other was on the beach as my father walked me down the aisle. Everything looked perfect. White tents on both sides stood above white folding chairs where our guests sat. Matt stood at the edge of the water, just far enough so that nothing would get wet. His smile was huge as I approached him slowly. My father gave me away and the ceremony began.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful, sunny afternoon to join Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa in holy matrimony." the priest began. The ceremony was beautiful and we finally go to the best part.  
"Do you Matt take Mimi to be your wife?" the priest asked the traditional question.  
"I do." he whispered, staring into my eyes, the smile never leaving his face.  
"And do you Mimi, take Matt as your husband?" the question was now mine to answer.  
"I do." I sobbed quietly. Matt reached forward and wiped away my tears, just as I felt a strange sensation. Immediately I dropped to the ground, as the pain was indescribable.  
The audience made a simultaneous gasp and stood to see what was happening.  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" Matt was frantic.  
"It's the baby. It's coming." I said through tears.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"It's too early Matt. It's too early." I cried.  
"It'll will be alright Mimi. We just need to get you to the hospital." Matt said.  
Someone from the congregation must have used a cell phone to call an ambulance because everything was a blur. All I can remember is Matt and I being driven off the beach as sirens blared. our wedding was ruined.  
  
**~Matt~**  
So, now we have you all caught up. We're simply waiting around until our little baby decides that its had enough of captivity. All of the guests at the wedding are jam packed inside the waiting room.  
"It's kind of funny." Mimi laughed. "I just wish that it could have waited a day."  
"Well, it's not waiting any longer Mimi." the doctor interrupted. "It's time to get this baby out."  
The doctor decided on the caesarean method because the baby was so premature. I wasn't able to go with Mimi into the operating room, but I did hear the first cries of my newborn child behind the closed door.  
"You can come in now Mr. Ishida." the voice of a nurse invaded my private thoughts. "You're wife and baby girl are waiting for you."  
"A girl? I have a baby girl? I have a baby girl!" I was overcome with emotion as I followed the nurse to my new wife and child.  
"Say hello to your daddy." Mimi whispered to the little gift in her arms. She was so small, so precious and as Mimi placed her in my arms, I knew that I would love her forever and let no harm come to her.  
"It's been a long day, hasn't it little one?" I asked my little girl.  
"It's destiny." Mimi answered.  
"That's right, she's Destiny. Destiny Ishida."  
  
**THE END  
~MPF  
  
Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this sequel to Erotic Rain. This series is far from over, but I am going to lay it to rest for a while to work on some fresh ideas. When the time comes, the story will continue. It's Destiny!  
  



End file.
